1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device of a socket. In particular, this invention relates to a supporting device that supports an electronic device and prevents the plug of the electronic device from falling off the socket when the electronic device is being charged or is transmitting data via the Internet. It protects the electronic device and ensures that the electronic device continues to be charged and operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as cell phones, digital still cameras, PDAs, and portable electronic devices, need to be charged or connected with a socket to obtain their required electric power. Household electric power is most commonly used as such a power source.
The related devices for providing household electric power are usually embedded into the wall and a socket is used to connect with the power wire or the signal wire. When the power of the electronic device is exhausted and needs to connect with the power wire to obtain power, or the electronic device is connected with the Internet to transmit information, the user plugs the plug of the electronic device into the socket to connect with the household electric power or signal wire for obtaining electric power or transmitting data.
However, the socket of the prior art has the following drawbacks:
1. In order to make the electronic device handy and easy for carrying around, electronic devices must be small and light. When the electronic device needs to be charged or connected with the Internet to transmit data, the expensive electronic device has to be placed on the ground that is adjacent to the socket because there is no supporting device around the socket. The plug located at the end of the transmission wire of the electronic device is plugged into the socket. When a person walks past the socket, the person may accidentally step on or crash into the socket thereby damaging the socket.
2. In order to overcome the problem of the electronic device being placed on the ground and damaged due to being stepped on or crashed into, the electronic device can be placed on furniture (such as a bed table, a table, or a chair, etc.) that is far away from the socket. However, the electronic device is then far away from the socket and is connected with the socket via the plug of the socket and the transmission wire. Because the electronic device is far away from the socket, the transmission wire and the plug can be easily be pulled and disconnect from the socket. The charging process or the data transmission is therefore interrupted. Especially, when the transmission wire or the plug is pulled and dragged violently, the electronic device is also pulled and dragged, and is often subsequently damaged.